


glitter? in my drinks?

by chocolately



Series: crimson wake academy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Glitter, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Vampires, an entire conversation on glitter, its not really mentioned though?, piss yellow glitter that isnt described other than it being glitter, that too isnt really referenced much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolately/pseuds/chocolately
Summary: A dance teacher and the strange cryptoid that is one of the security members have a conversation after a not-so-intimate moment.





	glitter? in my drinks?

Reyes wasn't sure how, but he had managed to spend some time with Ivonette. He knew she wasn't interested in commitments, considering the amount of times he caught glimpses of her on the school campus. Red eyes with the occasional sunglasses on to avoid eye contact with some of the kids, along a mug in her right hand. Aveline, the darling chorus teacher who lived a bit away from his apartment, would always joke (was it really joking though?) that the mug held wine. Alcohol? Who in their right mind would constantly-

"Hey, Reyes. What's your opinion on glitter?"

He attempted to hold back his surprised cough, but his body failed him and made it sound like a wheeze.

"G-glitter? I think it's absurd."

Ivonette laughed a bit, he ran a hand over his face as she got up and grabbed an ungodly pure white robe - he could assume that it came from one of her portals or straight from her hands, it wasn't uncommon for her to do something like that - and slipped it on. She took out a bag of milky ways and popped one into her mouth as she sat back on the bed.

"I can understand. I accidentally gave a young child a jar of glitter once and it was in my hair for months."

"Months?"

"It somehow appeared in my wine too."

There was a moment where he choked on his own saliva and she had to pat his back to help him breathe.

"Holy shit."

Wait, did she just confirm that she carried wine around? She wasn't kidding, was she? At some point, Reyes knew he had to just accept it. Better late than never. He felt Ivonette poke his lips with her finger and he lightly bit it to send it away. She huffed, clearly not amused, and moved next to him to relax on one of the pillows that littered the bed.

"Weren't you a model at some point in the past?"

He rolled to the side she was on and smiled, Ivonette rolled her eyes as she continued munching on the candies.

"It was recent, actually. Only a few of my make up artists used glitter on my face for photoshoots."

"How glamorous. Maybe I'll have you recreate a few of those shoots for fun."

Reyes glared at her, the woman acted oblivious to his actions.

"Don't you dare."

"I'll do whatever I want, Princey."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks red for giving me the milky ways for ivonette's choice of candy
> 
>  
> 
> & me too reyes  
> holy shit for the piss yellow glitter in her wine


End file.
